Magnetic tape provides a means for physically storing data which may be archived or which may be stored in storage shelves of automated data storage libraries and accessed when required. One method for maximizing the amount of data that can be stored is to maximize the number of parallel tracks on the media, and this is typically accomplished by employing servo systems which provide track following and allow the tracks to be spaced very closely.
Track following servo systems for magnetic tape data storage typically comprise a track following servo pattern of prerecorded servo tracks to allow precise positioning of a tape head which has servo elements, with respect to the servo tracks. The tape head includes one or more read/write elements precisely positioned with respect to the servo elements and which trace data tracks, parallel to the servo tracks. Specifically, servo elements mounted on the tape head read the servo pattern and feed the servo signals into a servo control loop.